war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Cooper
About Alexis Natalaie Cooper Meaning of Name -- Alexis is of greek origin meaning "Defender, Protector" ;; Natalie is of latin origin and means "birthday". The two meanings combined "Defender" and "Birthday" can be combined to mean "Birth of the defender" or "Born Protector" ---- Alexis was born in Phoenix, Arizona but she was raised in The Big Easy, also known as New Orleans, Louisiana. She is the second born child of Charles Micah Cooper and Natalie Aiyana Cooper. She has one sibling, an older brother named Liam Andrew Cooper. Growing up Lexi and Liam were quite close being only two years different in age. Liam was her absolute best friend as a child and even into their early teen years. It wasn't until after they got into high school that their bond began to falter. She didn't understand why their relationship was different at school compared to when they were at home. While her strained relationship with her brother bothered her, she didn't often let it show. Instead, she chose to strengthen the friendships she had in her own social circle. NAME was easily her best female friend out of the entire group that she associated with. Around their second year of high school, NAME's parents were both killed and the friendship that the two girls shared became rather difficult to maintain. NAME had changed immensely after her parents death and while Alexis could sympathize at the very least with not having a father (her own having been killed when she was seven), it was hard for her to relate to not having any parents at all despite the fact that her mother wasn't very active when it came to parenting her or her older brother. However, In an effort to try to keep a friendship that actually mattered to her, Lexi tried to find out the story behind what had happened to NAME's parents. She believed that if she could find the murderers and get them caught, perhaps NAME would be able to feel the slightest bit of closure. She could barely believe some of the things that her research brought up and for a while, she didn't. It wasn't until she was sixteen that she began to believe. It was at this time that her mother was murdered and that her brother simultaneously went missing. In the past three years, she has hunted and killed various evil beings in an effort to both rid the world of their darkness and avenge her mother's death. She doesn't know where Liam is and is unaware that the reason he went "missing" is because he too is a hunter, but she has every faith that he is still alive somewhere and is determined to find him. Recently, Lexi found out about NAME when the two bumped into each other during a hunt. Learning that they both shared such a large secret has enabled the girls to repair their friendship and the bond that they now share as a result of that common interest is stronger than it ever was before. 'Lexi's' Abilities/Skills Alexis' abilities include advanced agility, strength, and speed. She has gained this through training to be a hunter over the last three years. She has also been furthered her training in hand to hand combat. She is able to hold her own for the most part but is continuing to learn from Olivia and other hunters. Her knowledge of the supernatural is expanding, as she started research into it after the death of Olivia's parents. There are still some things, she finds hard to believe but she's still driven to learn about them. Alexis is also an expert at handling a bow and arrow. She began to learn, from her father, how to use one when she was six years old. Even after his death, she continued her training with archery. 'Lexi's' Strengths/Weaknesses Alexis is a pretty decent bartender. She's good at staying under the radar and chatting up with customers. It can be helpful when trying to gather information. She also is generally not afraid to voice her opinion or to take action when necessary. She's very independent and isn't scared to do things on her own. Other than being human which means she's physically easily hurt, there are only a few weaknesses for Alexis. She can be quite stubborn which doesn't always allow her to see things or accept advice from others. She also has a tendency to be confrontational which could get her in to a tight spot with the wrong person. Her independence also makes it hard for her to rely on others especially in a romantic capacity. The Relationships Family: Charles Cooper (Father, Deceased), Natalie Cooper (Mother, Deceased), Liam Cooper (Older Brother). Best Friends: Olivia Matthews Romantically Interested In: No One, Currently. Romantically Involved With: No One, Currently. Past Relationships: '''Nothing serious. '''Sexual Encounters: Various. Photos of Lexi normal_003~177.jpg normal_001~10.jpg normal_002.jpg normal_002~201.jpg 002~5.jpg normal_002~202.jpg normal_005~2.jpg normal_002~207.jpg normal_001~197.jpg Photos of Lexi & Friends ' tyler-crystal-cocktail-tca-party-08.jpg|'Anthony Foster''' tumblr_nttrlcCX7p1smn9x9o1_500.jpg|'Jessica Barnes' tumblr_o9jn2e4JeB1v032ljo1_500.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn' tumblr_mxvczaegSm1t8wnlzo1_500.png|'Kaitlyn Evans' tumblr_ocot64v3Lp1u2ovspo1_400.png|'Lucius Wolfe' tumblr_o3u0un3Zpr1ta69p0o1_500.png|'Olivia Matthews' '''